PenPals
by C.Shayne Francesco
Summary: I typed this up after watching Dark Angel on DVD a year ago...I really liked that show. A young Callie becomes pen pals and best friends with Australian born Arizona. becoming friends through the years brings Callie a d her 3 year old to Arizona's door on a much needed vacation. Rated M for later chapters maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Pen pals**

* * *

**CALLIE**

I was so young when I first learned what a pen pal was. At some point in your young life your teachers pare you up with some kid from a school across town and you write to each other all year until finally at the end of the year you meet.

That's how I meant Mark, he was my friend Derek's pen pal but after we meant the tree of us became like the three musketeers. Mark didn't move to our side of town til the 7th grade when they both started to discover girls and would ditch me a lot of the time to do what they called guy things. I knew they were only going to look at playboy magazines, or try and peek in to the high school girls locker room.

I didn't mind them leaving me behind I wasn't into all that anyway. I was just trying to fit in with the other girls.

'Don't force it Cal it will happen when it happens and if it doesn't who cares.'

That's was the wise words of Cristina Yang. She was always blunt an to the point about everything. That's why we are friends to this very day.

What she was talking about was the fact that I was starting to notice that I didn't see boys the way all the other girls in my class did.

Cristina moved away shortly before 8th grade, so with no other friends I went back to the only way I knew how to make friends.i asked my English teacher Mrs Rivera if there was a pen pal program that I could do.

'I am shocked that you asked Callie, most kids your age aren't to concerned about that. But I can tell that you're not like other kids your age.'

She gave me a name and address of a private school in Australia, our sister school.

I remember looking at the name and thinking why was a girl from Australia named after a American State? And as it turned out she was only half Aussie as she called it, her grandfather on her fathers side saved 19 men on the USS Arizona in the attack on Pearl Harbor before he drowned. And I thought that was amazing.

Without fail I would send and get letters from her every two weeks. We became best friends As the years went by and by the time I reached graduation I was feeling more for her then I wanted to admit. So I pushed those feelings aside.

Throughout Med school we fought like hell and spent a total of 6 months all together not talking to each other. She was with me through my internship and my residency. Arizona even called me for the first time when I became attending orthopedic surgeon. And that awoke all kinds of issues, issues that I am now having to deal with. issues like my cheating husband and my 3 year old little girl that I love more than life.

**_"Why don't you and the little one come stay with me on your vacation?"_**

I have been telling Arizona for the past nine months about how I needed a vacation.

" I can't to do that it's too expensive I can't really afford that kind of trip." I say without thinking.

_**"What do you mean?"**_ She asked

"Nothin..."

**_"Calliope don't lie to me, you know you can't."_** Arizona says

She was right I couldn't lie to her but I couldn't tell her the complete truth. So I told her only half of the truth, well most...

" My father found out that I was having sex with a friend.."

**_"Since when is that any of his business?"_** Arizona asked

She knew all about me being married to George and she knew all about Sofia. She even sent her a life sized kangaroo for her nursery and a gift every birthday and Christmas since birth.

"It's not... He wouldn't care if Teddy was a man."

**_"Really."_**

I couldn't tell if that bothered her or not.

"Yes so he cut me off. I just spent the last of my savings on paying off that damn n car that George just had to have." I say

**_"If I get the tickets will you come?"_** Arizona asks

" I can.t..."

_**"Yes you can,if you want to pay me back then you can cook for me...I can't cook for shit."**_ Arizona said with a smile

She didn't mind that I was with a woman at all. In fact it seems like she didn't think about it at all.

"Ok I will come if I can feed you a real meal at least twice a day." I say and she laughs.

Arizona is 17 hours ahead of me and she was a few hours away from ending her Saturday and had yet to start mine.

**_" Ok I will call you with the the dates and time."_** She says a I yawn. "_**Go to sleep you had a long day and I will see you soon.**_" Arizona said.

We said our goodnights and I fell to sleep after looking in on Sofia. It wasn't until I was making breakfast for me and Sofia that I realized I had never seen Arizona. It never crossed my mind to even ask her what she looked like.

"Well that's smart Callie fly to the other side of the world to stay three weeks with a woman you never really seen."

I sat my plate next to Sofia's and watched as she bounced in her seat before calming and started to eat.

*DING*

I put my fork down and picked up my cell phone

'_ I have your flight ready for you two at 5 on Friday. If you need more time just let me know.'_

"What do you think Sofia, do you want to go see Arizona?" I ask

"Zona?!" She yelled

My little little girl started to bounce around and I had to laugh. I will never understand how Sofia had such an attachment to a woman she never meant before.

*DING*

'_I thought I should see who would be waiting for you at the airport_.'I read and start to laugh.

I look down at the picture and the laugh dies on my lips as I lock eyes with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. Her eyes were as blue as the scrubs she wore and that smile and the blond hair.

"Oh my god." I mumble

"Are you ok?"

I look up at George as he tries to run a hand through his bed hair and cover the new hickey on his neck.

"I'm just fine I just realized I'm going to be late to the bank." I say standing and taking my plate to the sink.

"Is Saturday why are you going to the bank when they close in a hour, why not just use the ATM?" George asked as I wiped Sofia's hands.

"I'm going to get our passports..."

"Oh where are we going?" He asked with a smile

"We aren't going anywhere, Arizona has two plane tickets waiting for Sofia and leave in a few days." I say grabbing my bag and keys.

Our trip short to the bank was just, that a short trip. I hardly went to my bank for any reason and the last time had to be in January when I put Sofia's passport in the safety deposit box along with mine. That was right after George let it slip that he thought I was having an affair. I wasn't at the time and he only did it to take the heat off of him Bringing Izzie to a family dinner that he was an hour late to.

Daddy called of the week trip to London so Sofia never got to use the passport. It wasn't until March did anyone find out about the short month long affair I had with Teddy and u was cut off just like that. I was lucky that everything I owned was paid for in full when I got it or I'd be screwed.

After shopping for a few things I knew I could never travel without, I took Sofia out for lunch. The early summer weather was nice enough for us to eat at a table outside the café.

I was flipping through my phone trying to find a picture that had both Me and Sofia and not just Sofia. I couldn't help it, I have more pictures of my daughter then I have had of myself.

Finding one that had to be taken last week at the dinner Meredith had for no other reason than to have one.I remember taking that picture to keep myself from going ape shit over the fact that George didn't even speak to his child when he walked into Mers house, he just ran right over to Izzie.

Thinking about the hurt that was in Sofia's eyes broke my heart, even now. So I spent the rest of the night making her feel better.

Hitting send I put my phone down and thought about how much Sofia didn't look anything like George she may be an O'Mally and have his blood but she was a Torres all the way to the pit of her soul. She looked just like me as a child and is just as quiet as I was when I was her age.

*DING*

**_'_**_ aww the little Sheila looks like her mum.'_

"Little Sheila ?" I texted back

_'It means little woman...are you ok with the time of the flight?'_

"Yes everything is fine... I am so sorry it's like 6:30am Monday, you should be sleeping."

_'I just got home from work and I'm headed that way. Anything you want to know?'_

"How should I pack?"

_'Its... Well just pack a few things like jeans and shirts, I will take you shopping once you get here.'_

"Arizona..."

_'I'm sorry but its winter here but it's nothing like your winter so he only way for you to fully know what you need is to buy it here when you get here. Just let me take care of you two Calliope.'_

I looked at those words on my screen. No one in my adult life has ever fought for me to let them take care of me, let alone me and my child.

"Ok fine you win, you can buy what you want."

The answer I got was a smilie. I knew that Arizona had to be falling to sleep she never used just emoticons unless she was falling to sleep.

I smiled and put my phone down on the table and went back to eating. Little did I know this trip was going to change my life. And I was going to let it.

* * *

***Arizona***

I just spent the week cleaning my house and getting the only other room in my house ready for the woman of my dreams. When I moved to New South Wales it was to be closer to my job at Royal Alexandra Hospital for Children,And I had two other flatmates. But shortly after the move I started to become bothered by them and the hospital drama that seemed to follow. Really how much drama can one get into working at a children's hospital?

I started entertaining the idea of getting my own place but never really followed through with that idea until Callie told me that I would sleep much better. An I be damned if she wasn't right, my first night there in the quiet I slept like a log.

I haven't told her much about my place but I hope she like.

The more I thought about it the more I realized that I was trying to woo her from thousands of miles away. Now she is hours away and I am out of things to do.

"Alright the house is clean, puppy in the pen by the laundry room... Why did I get her this puppy? She can't take it back with her, she has enough going on." I say to no one.

I look at the clock and realize I should leave now if I want to be there before the plane lands. Making my way out into the night I smile. Callie is going to be in my home in a matter of hours, and I have just short of four weeks to show her that I can take care of her and make her happy.

I felt this way about Calliope before I ever seen a picture of her. In all our years of school we never thought to ask of a photo of each other. I didn't even think about it until I had already bought the tickets . I had Addison send me the picture she took of me with her phone in her quest to set me up a dating profile. I somehow talked her out of it but I was happy she kept the pictures because I suck at taking selfies.

I'm sure if I didn't talk her into coming to stay for her three weeks holiday I wouldn't have thought about sending her a picture at it wouldn't be the best thing to go to another country to stay with someone you have never seen before in your life. We even talked about how people would be weary of meeting someone they only knew by voice and written word.

I could never hurt Calliope and would die keeping her and that little angle of hers safe.

Speaking of Sophia I could remember the day Callie told me she was pregnant, it hurt just as bad if not worse than her telling me she was getting married. By that time I had been in love with her since junior year of high school. But who was I to stop her happiness?

She Never talked about George not at first, then shortly after Sofia was born he started to come into our conversations at least once a week. I Never told her what she should do or talked negative about him it wouldn't be right of me. But I couldn't stand it, all I wanted to do was Tonya Harding him. Really I thought about flying the 16 to 17 hour flight to Seattle to bash his knee in while he was walking down the halls of Seattle Grace at night and fly home.

No one would be the wiser; but I would get myself in trouble by going to see Callie.

I tried to quell my hunger for her by having short flings with Spanish or as close to Spanish women as you can get here.

Hey I knew that much about her, that was one of the first things she told me when we were young.

Pulling up to the vale I waited for my ticket and made my way inside. I have always loved airports and as a kid the best part about the trip for me was the airport.

I was starting to get nervous now, what if she doesn't show up? What If when she sees me she doesn't like me?

I stop myself from thinking crazy by going to get us coffee. She's a Doctor and I never meant a doctor that turned down coffee.

I say watching the planes land and take off into the night, the lights of Sydney off in the distance.

"Flight 272 from San Francisco now landing."

The butterflies made there way back into my stomach as I made my way to customs. It was after 10:30 pm and no matter how many people came through or the time customs always took time. I knew it would be an hour or more before I would see Callie and Sofia.

I stood looking around withy hands in my pockets. This was going to be a Long wait but it was worth it. The woman I love is somewhere behind those doors, probably aggravated hungry and sleepy. But she was finally in the same timezone as me.

"Arizona?"

I looked up from my feet to see Callie standing a few feet away with Sofia asleep in her arms.

"Oh my God you're so beautiful." I say

I didn't mean to say that out loud but it didn't seem to bother her. In fact she didn't mind at all telling by the smile on her face.

I didn't get to apologize for my slip up and that was because she moved over to me and cupped my face in her free hand.

"You beautiful too Arizona."

And oh my god she's kissing me and it feels so amazing. I hadn't realized she pulled away until she spoke.

"I can get the next plane back if you want... I shouldn't have done that..."

"Like hell you are..."

I pulled her back to me gently and kissed her. I could hear the collective awes around us. I wanted nothing more than to pull her closer to me but Sofia's body was trapped between us.

"Now we should leave now, your stomach is very talkative." I say pulling away after Callie's stomach let us know it was empty.

Callie started to laugh.

* * *

***Callie***

Arizona said it was winter but it felt like early fall as we waited for Arizona's car. Now I understood why she wanted me to wait until I got here to get what I may need.

I gave a shiver as the breeze kicked up and Arizona draped her zip up over Sofia.

"Are you cold?"

I felt another shiver but between my legs.

"Just a little, now I understand why you told me you will take me shopping."

I smiled when she opened the door for me to put Sofia in the child seat that was clearly brand new. And when I was done she held my door open for me before going to put my bags in the back.

No one has ever held the door for me unless you count people that are getting paid to do so.

"Alright lets get you something to eat. If you're anything like me you are wired for the next 4 hours." Arizona says starting the SUV with one hand and putting her seat belt on with the other.

We fell into a comfortable silence as we drove, I was so nervous to say anything. I didn't want the same thing that always happens. You start talking and you start realizing that you're in a dream.

My hand shot out and grabbed hers. I needed to feel her to know that this wasn't a dream.

" You ok?" Arizona asked

"Your real and I'm here." I say

I am aware that I sound like I'm going batty. But I couldn't help but feel like I was going to wake up alone in my bed back in Seattle.

"I am and you are." She says with a big smile. "Now I'm going to run in here and get you the best damn hamburger that you have ever had, Is there anything you don't want?" She asked.

"If you think I wouldn't like it then your right." I say.

It was too late at night to try things new I will wait for the light of day. Relaxing into the seat, I never felt so relaxed so relaxed that I didn't hear Arizona open the door and hand me the bags before climbing in.

*grrrrrrrrr*

"Someone's hungry... Go ahead and try what's in the small bag."

"Is hot and cold." I say taking out the small container.

" I promise you will like it." She said as we started on our way.

We got to Sydney after 10:30 Saturday night and I didn't see Arizona til after I think 12, I'm not sure. But once we reached her house I feel to sleep in the guest room with Sofia. When I woke the next afternoon Arizona was gone but she left a letter telling me that she had to help Addison move and would be back before 5pm.

Needless to say Sofia and I laid around for the rest of the day doing nothing but watch tv. Arizona came home covered in sweat muscles bulging and veins popping.

It took all I had not to jump her where she stood.

"I never thought getting a three year old dressed would be like fighting a crocodile." Arizona says walking out her room.

Sofia had a fit when I told her to let me dress her this morning she wanted Arizona to do it. So after 10 mono it's of bickering Arizona swept her up and sent me on my way. To a kitchen that had everything I could dream of.

" Yeah she has this little roll that she does and no matter how ready I am for it she always gets away." I say

"That smell amazing." She says looking at the stack of bacon pancakes." Oi is that bacon in there?" She asked reaching for one.

I slapped her hand away.

"Yes now wait." I laughed and she walked away to join Sofia at the table.

" Was thinking I would take you two out to shop today."

"That..."

I was cut off while walking the last of breakfast over to the table. My phone was ringing and like crazy.

" why am I getting text all at once now?" I asked looking at it.

" mine did that once when I went to New York for work. I'm not sure why that happen when I got back, I thought it was just me."

I smiled at the pout that was on her face, I open my mouth to speak when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Calliope where are you? What has George called me to tell me you ran of with some woman?" It was my father

"I did not run off with some woman, it's Arizona. You know her daddy." I say

"Arizona? You still talk to that lovely young woman that you wrote to in school?" He sounds surprised

"Yes daddy... She asked me to come to Sydney for my vacation. George knew that because I told him.."

"That was nice but as nice as that is you need to come home and work on your marriage, you shouldn't go messing up others lives with this gay thing..."

The fork feel from my hand as I looked at the phone sitting on the table.

"Mr Torres, Calliope can not do anything to me that I don't want done. As for the whole gay thing it would be hard for her to do anything to bother me when I am gay already."Arizona said

I looked at her with a shocked face. No one has ever just spoke to daddy the way she has.

"Young lady..."

"No." She cut him off."You called my home and when you call my home and disrupt my home you have to deal with me. Now Calliope is on vacation, she isn't hurting anyone. Now I recommend that you talk to George about what is really going on with him that he finds the need to cause trouble." Arizona hit the end button looking at the phone like she wanted to smash it.

"I'm sorry I..."

"That's ok you're the first to stand up for me." I couldn't help but smile at her.

* * *

**Arizona**

After having Calliopes father interrupt our meal Addison called and asked us to come over.

"So this is the Sheila that has Zona has been talking about." Addison said before I could stop her.

"I guess so, I really have to get use to your saying.i keep wanting to say my names not Sheila." Callie says as she put Sofia down to play with Addison's puppy.

"You know I forget that myself, It amazes me that we have been friends for so long but we are so little word shows me how much our worlds are so far apart." I say and Callie smiled at me.

I look away and make my way to the kitchen, there is so much about me that i have yet to tell Callie. I never thought I would ever get to meet her hold her or even kiss her.

"You haven't told here have you?" Addison asks quietly walking into the kitchen.

"No I haven't, How do you tell someone that you have been in love with since high school that you're not human?" I ask

"Arizona you are human, things are just different she will understand."

"Understand what, that Im a freak? I'm scared to kiss her I barely stopped myself before things got out of hand.

"But you didn't you fed before and the shots help so everything is ok….Talk to her show her,Callie is a Doctor she knows how to read these ….I will watch Sofia take her outside and show her."She says.

"Addison I am a genetically enhanced human, I was meant to be this super assassin…...I'm a Cat!"I say hissing at her.

"Go tell her Arizona…..show her."

Addison gave me the file and pushed me to the door, This was going to be the hardest thing I have to do when it came to telling Callie anything.I am terrified to even think about what she was going to say when I tell her.

Addison zipped past me and picked Sofia and spoke with Callie before heading down to the beach.

"Hey Addison said you want to talk to me, are you ok?" She asked me

I looked at her, I couldn't find the words to tell her what needed to be to be told. I just handed the file over to her and watched as she opened it and read it over.

"What's this mean?" Callie asked

I let out a sigh I looked at Callie and she let out a gasp

"Ouch!" I yelp and stepped back putting my hand over the eye she just poked.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" she said then looked me in the eyes. " Oh God."

I knew from the look on Callie's eyes that mine have changed and that scared her.

"Callie I won't hurt you, I would never hurt you I love you."

"What happen to you?"Callie asked

"My DNA has been enhanced I was meant to be some super soldier assassin. But it backed fired. I can't reproduce without another woman they tried to make me do so when I reached 18, But I kept fighting off the men the would set me up with, they wanted to breed me like some kind of prized Cat."I say looking away.

Callie started to laugh and I wanted to know why.I looked up at her and she started to laugh harder.

"What?"

"You are a cat Arizona."

I let out a sigh and ran my hand through blonde hair, this went better than I thought it would have.

"Arizona I can't say that I understand and I will want to read more about this, but I don't see you any different. Why didn't you tell me before?" Callie asked

"Thats Not really something that comes up in conversations. But I did think about it, I just didn't know how to bring something like that up." I say following her out to the beach.

I watched Callie read through the file as we sit in the sun,Sofia played in the water with Addison. I slipped my shirt off and laid back in the chair it felt good to not have to hide from takes more energy to keep my ears flat under my hair, I didnt think about that when I asked her to come stay with I can relax.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello every one I'm back again with the final post for this little was never meant to be a very long story and but since I like it and This is where I left off when I wrote it originally I am working on a new post that will dig more into this story and will keep going as far as I can go with it. **

**I am posting this from my iphone so I'm sure there are issues with I am saying now that i will re-post when I can get a cleaner post ready...I'm just really exited for y'all to read it .**

**Let me know what ya think and I will work on a better post for everyone when I get to a computer.**

**C.F. **

**Callie:Three weeks later**

I never felt so relaxed and ready to get back into the OR then I was right now, the down side to that was I had to leave Arizona. The weeks went by too fast and I feel like I won't remember any of the things we did. I fell in love with her, and leaving her here was breaking my heart but she seemed OK about it.

"Why are you so calm about this Arizona?"

"I'm not calm about it Callie, there isn't a damn thing I can do about you leaving." She growled

"I knew I was picking a fight right now, I didn't want to leave. And just seeing her there with Sofia sleeping in her arms made it harder.

"Don't growl at me." I hissed back at her.

I watched as she walked out the room only to come back empty handed, she must have put Sofia in her room.

"Damnit Calliope, I don't want you to go OK I want you to stay here with me and this silly ass dog I got Sofia. I want to be happy with you, but you are married and I can't do that, I'm not Izzie. Even though we spent most every night making out like two teenage girls you need to go home and deal with that." She says.

Arizona looked like I felt, like her heart was being pulled out and there was nothing that she could do about it. Tonight I get on a flight back to Seattle and back to a life that I didn't want anymore.

"I can be a Doctor anywhere Arizona." I say softly zipping close the last of my bags.

"Yes you can but that is a lot of work Calliope. You can't do that I won't let you, but I promise that I will come to see you as soon as I can. I have dual citizenship I can come there for as long as I want. It won't be long Callie." Arizona said

The rest of the day was quiet and I was trying hard not to be mad at her. I know she's right I have been trying not to think about having to leave or what I was going to do. I didn't tell anyone but Teddy when I was coming back just so I could slip in under the cover of darkness. I don't know what I was looking for, and in a way I am trying to save my marriage. Why when I have the best woman in the world here waiting for me. But I'm not a quitter I work hard at everything I do, and that was and is my reasoning for going back.

"I love you Arizona and it may seem like it's too soon to say that, but I have felt that way for a Long time. And when I get home I want you to come to see me at the same time I need to..."

" you need to try and save your Marriage, I know." Arizona said looking down at her hands

I opened my mouth to say that's not what I meant when her phone rung and she got up and walked out the room. Only to return with her jacket.

"I have to go that was the hospital, I don't think I will be able to take you to the airport but I will have Addison take you." She says taking my face in her hands "I love you Calliope Torres no matter what I love you."

Arizona kissed me with all she had before pulling away and walking out the room then out the house.

"Damnit!" I grunt into the empty room.

* * *

**Seattle**

It's past 3 am when I get home Teddy didn't say much to me other then 'I missed having you at the hospital.'

Her face told me that what was going on while I was away was going to send me to my lawyer like the flash.

"Callie you need to go in there alone." Teddy says turnin off the car.

"Why? Look Teddy I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep." I say.

"I know, but you need to go in there, then..."

I looked at her something in my bestfriends eyes told me I would be leaving very soon.i grabbed my keys and climbed out the car.

When I entered my home I felt it right away something was different. I looked over to see my Great grandmother's dishes used on the table, two of my vintage bottles of wine had been open and some spilt on the floor.

I made my way down the hall to my room. Following the trail of split wine. I pushes open the door to find George in bed with Izzie. Izzie Stevens is in my be naked.

"You have to be fuckin kidding me." I say

The sound of my voice in the quiet must have scared them because they both jumped and sat up.

I took them a few seconds to focus on my face, but once they did it was a jumble I words.

"Callie!?" George yelps Trying to get up.

"I wantmy house clean and you out by the time I get back this afternoon." I say then turned and walked out.

I can hear George calling after me as I made my get away.

"Go Teddy please get me out of here." I say closing the car door.

George started to bang on the passenger window making me jump. Teddy started to back out when out of nowhere he through one of the potted plants through my window. Teddy stopped the car and he tried to pull me out cutting my arm on glass.

" get your fucking hands of her." Teddy hissed grabbing him and pushing him into the bushes.

I didn't notice that she had even gotten out the car, I was trying to stop my arm from bleeding everywhere.

"We have to get you to the hospital." Teddy said pulling out the driveway.

I have been at this hospital since leaving Callie at my house. I felt heart broken and wanted to grab on to her and keep her with me. I know she wasn't trying to make me feel used or trying to have me and George. But that bastard that two faced snake int the grass bastard was at the center of everything that I tried to do to make her happy.

I want to make her happy and all we think about is her mobile vibrates in my pocket and I pick up without thought.

"Robbins."

"Arizona it's Teddy, Callie's friend."

I give a smile came to my face, Teddy was a good friend. I was a little jealous that she got to feel that amazing body of Calliopes against hers without clothes. But shes a good person and friend.

"Hello Teddy, is the flight late?" I ask

" no no it's here, I have her...She's in the ER." Teddy says.

"Already, has she even gotten sleep?" I asked.

"She's not working, George attacked her."

I don't know what happen not did I notice my hand going through the Sheetrock.

"What do you mean he attacked her?"

"She found him in bed with Izzie." Teddy said as I try to pull my hand out the hole.

I knew something was broken and I also knew that I was on the next flight to Seattle so I had to find Addison I set my hand and line up he privet jet. There was no way a normal flight will let me on with a injury.

"I'm on my way."

I hung up my mobile and paged Addison. It took less then 5 to get to my office.

"Wha...holy shit thunder cat what happen to your hand?" She asked when she found me trying to clean up my bloody hand.

"I punched the wall..."

"Why did you do that?" She asked

"Addison I née you to clean and set my hand, then have your jet ready to go win then the hour."

"What why what?" Addison's grey blue eyes looked confused but she pulled ou her phone and made the call

"Where to Arizona?"

"Seattle." I say

"Callie just left, do you miss her already?" She asked

I smiled before she popped my wrist back in place.

"I missed her the moment she got here, knowin she was going to leave killed me." I say as she wrapped my hand.

"I know... So what's wrong?"

"Callie's husband attacked her she is in the ER, Teddy didn't tell me what for but I'm not waiting around. I growled.

Addison looked at me like and took steps back from me.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not going to hurt you." I say moving over to my desk.

"Your eyes are gold." She said.

"What?"

"Your eyes are glowing gold... Tat has never happen before." Addison looked scared an mistafide all at once.

I turned and looked in the small mirror I had on my desk. My eye was indeed glowing gold and that ha never happened before.

"I don't... I can't worry about this right now."

"Go don't worry about anything." Addison says heading me sunglasses

If there was ever a time I was glad Addison is the chief now is it.

* * *

The flight was the longer I ever took.I don't know what to do now that I am here, a part of me wants to go find George and beat the shit out of him. But a larger part of me wants to go find Calliope.

I soon find myself outside Seattle Grace. About to make my way inside when the wind blew and I got Calliopes scent and she was heading away from here,fast.

Taking a deep breath I started to run after her.I had to be running for 45 minutes when I came to a stop at the end of a dark neighborhood.

Standing quietly I waited for the wind to blow back my way before starting on my way down the sidewalk. I didn't make it far before spotting Calliope sitting on the porch with a glass of wine. She didn't see me standing in the shadows just watching her,Callie had to be the most beautiful woman in the world. She looked up into the darkness before letting out a sigh; my eyes must have caught the light because she jumped and squinted out into the dark.I watched as a range of thoughts went through her head before she finally spoke.

"Arizona?"

The uncertainty in her voice was enough to let me know that staying quiet wasn't something I should do at this was already scared I could smell it in the air and see it in the way her body moved.

"Yes its me." I say moving out of the shadows up to the porch.

"what are you doing here?" she says jumping up.

I moved over to the steps then stopped, i could hear something in the bush not far from us. I moved over to them and reached in and pulled someone out.

"Let me go!"

"George?!" Callie yells.

"George?" I growled and slammed him against the garage door. "I should kill you!"

"Arizona no put him down!" Callie yelled from the porch and I dropped him on his ass.

"Who do you think you are Jungle Jane?!" he asked jumping up and getting in my face.

I looked at him like with no care in the world he was yelling in my face as if he was trying to scare me in fact i know he was trying to scare me.

"I don't think you know who you are fucking with, if you ever put you hands on me again I will….

Ive had enough of his threats and frankly i didn't like that he was spitting all over me. My hand reached out and grabbed him around his adam's apple cutting him off mid sentence.

"Noe see here buddy I am sick of you spitting in my face with you empty threats. You have to do a hell of alot to scare me, in fact there is nothing in this world you can do to hurt me. Now Im going to let you go and you're going to leave here and never come back; because I'm sure that this isnt your house and you may be trespassing."

I let him go and he gagged and coughed beforesucking in a deep looked at Callie as if she was supposed to say something to me.

"This isnt over Callie you will talk to me.." He said

"Yes it is over George anything you have to say you can say to my lawyer, now sign the papers and leave me alone."

* * *

I never thought Arizona would show up out of nowhere the way she did. I was sitting on Teddy's porch trying to come up with my next course of action, today had been on of the hardest days since returning from Australia. I had my lawyer send George the divorce papers that I drawn up when he started sleeping with Izzie; I'm not sure why i never served him before.

I have moved in with Teddy for now, and I hope i can come up with something before things get out of hand and I'm living with Teddy permanently.I was busy feeling sorry for myself when the light caught the eyes of a neighbor's cat then I realized that was no cat; it was too high off the ground; no it was something that was not a cat. That or one of the larger wild cats got out the zoo somehow.

It made a sound, a unique sound that I knew very well, I spent three weeks with that sound. It was Arizona and she is purring.

Now after her confrontation with George I am getting a better look at her hand and she is purring again.

"What did you do to your hand?" I ask

"Teddy called me.. I dont know what happen. I had Addison patch me up."

I looked her hand, it was swollen and had bleed through the bandage.

"Arizona you may have done damage to your hand, you're a Pediatric surgeon you can't let this go untreated." I say using antiseptic wipes on her hand

"I didn't let it go untreated I had Addison clean it and set it before I left,"she said as I pull out what I would need to stitch up her hand.

I can't believe Teddy called her, I'm so pusses off right am I kidding I need Arizona here with me, she has been my everything since high she looks into my eyes I see love devotion, he'll the woman jumped on a jet when she found out that I was hurt. It's not that bad but she still came.

"Calliope I love you, I don't give a shit about my job if you aren't n my life." Arizona says lifting my chin so I was looking into those amazing blue eyes.

They flashed at me like they seemed to do right before she kisses me, and I find myself in a deep kiss never wanting to leave. And wouldn't have if my lungs didn't start to burn.

"Whoa didn't mean to walk on on this." Teddy says.

" don't you dare Theodora, get back here and say hi to Arizona."

Teddy turned back around and started to make her way slowly over to us. Arizona started to growl softly and I poked her in the ribs to get her to quiet down, Teddy didn't know about her and i didn't want her to find out by Arizona jumping on her.

I couldn't get that woman to calm down for anything ,Arizona wouldn't stop walking around the house until the painkillers started to kicked in,I found her laying in the bed with Sofia sleeping quietly curled up around her.

I couldn't help but smile at the two, Arizona loved Sofia so much and she never even meant her until three weeks ago. That was what I wanted for my little girl, someone that was going to love her without thought or hesitation. That's what I wanted for myself. So why am I so hesitant to start a life with a woman that loves me and my baby?

Standing at the foot of the bed I watched them; Arizona nuzzled into the back of Sofia's neck. It amazed me how much cat like Arizona is. She was curled around her like a mother cat would with her kittens. That made me smile.

But Even with trying to understand the papers that she gave me and my medical training, I still didn't understand. But then again we talk about manipulating DNA/ the body all the time. I guess the military can do anything.

Letting out a sigh I climbed into the bed and got as close to them as I could. Arizona unfurled her body long enough for me to get comfortable then wrapped herself around us both.

my eyes opened to see Callie sleeping quietly. I leaned in and kissed her nose.

"Zona?"

I looked down to see Sofia rubbing sleepily at her eyes, Callie does the same thing and I found that to be looked at me with a sleepy smile then rolled over and placed her face in Callies that wish I could do right I stood slowly from the bed and moved out the room, halfway through making coffee my phone beeped and i pulled it out of my jacket pocket hanging from the bar stool.

"God no."

I looked at the screen to see My dads name 'Daniel' flash across the screen. The only time he called is when he needed something done. This was not good at all.

"Hello?"

.

"Arizona, Its your father."

"I know who you are, why are you calling me?" I ask running my hand through my hair.

"I has come to my attention that you are in the States." His voice rumbles through the phone.

I hated this cat and mouse game, it was something that he liked to do but i was more like my mother then I like to admit.

"That I am, now what is it that you want?" I asked.

"No need to be hostile Arizona, Cant a Father call and talk to his daughter?" He asked

"You never call to just talk to me. there is always something that you want, Now who is it now?" I asked.

This wasn't supposed to happen I did my time and now I'm done they told me that I could move on with my life. And for years I was doing just that thinking about moving to the States to be closer to Callie and now maybe have a chance at maybe being with the woman of my dreams and now he calls after all these years.

I received a call from a client of mine with some disturbing news, I looked over this case and its clear to me that I need my best on this."

"No no you told me I was done, why don't you use Grey or Kepner?"

This wasn't happening it couldn't be happening.

"Because The client is Carlos Torres, His daughters life has been threatened. Now Carlos is a very good friend of mine and i want the best on this and you are the best. I will give you Grey and Kepner but .THE BEST."

It felt like my heart stopped.

"What...What is his daughters name?" I was holding my breath hoping that it was a different Carlos Torres.

"Calliope I. Torres DOB: 8-31-75 eye: brown hair: black. Shes a Orthopedic Surgeon At Seattle Grace Mercy West. She has a little girl by the name of Sofia Brooke Torres."

My hand shot out to grab hold of the countertop, my world seemed to be spinning out of control and the last thing I needed was to pass out and hit my head on the floor.

"Arizona? Are you ther,Arizona?" my father called into the phone.

"I'm here I'm here…..Dad thats Callie." I said.

My fear was quickly replaced by anger, who would dare threaten my callie and her child?

"Callie?"

Sure he wouldn't remember.

"My Callie, the woman I have been in love with since high school." I say

I can hear him gasp then he tried to cover with a cough.

"It was her soon to be ex husband wasn't it." I said

"How do you know Arizona?" He was angry I could tell.

"Because I'm with Callie now, I got here last night and I busted him last night hiding in some bushes outside her friend Teddy's where she is staying.."

I wasn't sure what I was going and do what i was to do, everything in me wanted to go find George and do what i was born and made to do. Kill Him.

"I know what you are thinking Arizona and its not that easy, George's family has very close ties to a rather large group of rouge Irish already don't like the fact that he married a Spanish woman and had a have no issue with killing kids or her." He said.

I closed my eyes and let out a deep growl, there was no way in the world that i was going to let anything happen to Callie or Sofia.

* * *

**The Talk: Callie**

I had to go back to work today,I couldn't do much but I still have to do post ops and meet with patients. But I was worried about Arizona she was following me like a my own shadow.

Arizona I don t know about leaving Sofia with her. I say looking at the brunette that was holding Sofia.

" Calliope you have to trust me, Lexie will not do anything to harm Sofia I trust her. She says as we walk away from hanging daycare."

"Why are you here, I mean I love having you here but what is going on? I ask her."

I spotted George hanging around the nurses station with Alex and Izzie. Arizona let out growl and I felt her body tense up, I grabbed her and pulled her into the elevator.

" Arizona you cannot start a fight at my job,I will send you home. "

Her dimples popped and she wrapped a hand around my hips and let out a growl of another kind.I never heard that one before, it rumbled through her chest and into my body. I leaned in to kiss her and the doors swooshed open and Bailey was standing on the other side.

"Dr Torres this is a hospital not a hotel." She said.

" Yes . "

We rushed out and to my office, the rest of the day Arizona followed behind me keeping an eye on me. I was in Doctor mode so I didn t think too much about her following as the day came to an end George approached me.

"Callie I tried to go see Sofia in the daycare and some strange woman wouldn' t let me take her. " He said like he really cared about her.

"That was Lexie and that was her job George. Your little stunts over the past few days proved to me that you have somehow lost your shit. I have to work and I wont leave her where you can get your hands on her." I say not looking up from my charts.

I was trying to keep an eye on Arizona as she stood on the other side of the desk out of sight from everyone. She has been more possessive than I've ever seen and it worried seemed to be worried about it too but her work was more important.

" You can't just keep me from my child, who do you think you are?" he hissed.

I slammed the chart shut and turned to look at him.

" I have a restraining order against you George,outside this hospital you can't come near me or Sofia. And you can't go near her at all because you're the one who wanted to put your hands on me and attacked me. You put Sofia in the middle of this in harms way, you never cared about her so why now? " I asked.

" That's my child!"

" No she is my child! I went through nine months alone, labor alone, hospital and late nights ALONE! You were and still are too busy fucking Izzie Stevens to care about her. Now that I have served you with papers and want to move on with my life you want to play concerned dad,, all you care about is looking good for your family. I'm sorry to tell you but your mother are ready knows what you are doing. " I hiss at him.

I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me around. Before I could tell him to let me go his hand came across my face sending me into the wall. I heard the impact of something hitting him and the crash of him hitting the floor.

I sat up with the help of a few nurses and was handed a tissues to cover my bleeding nose. I watched as Mark tried to grab Arizona up and Derek pulled George away.

"Callie are you OK?! " Mark called as Arizona ripped herself away from him and moved over to my side.

"I m ok, Arizona you re bleeding again. " I say grabbing her bandaged hand.

" I don t care. "

Her blue eyes looked wild as she ran her hands over my helped me stand and moved me down the hall to the elevator.

Im taking you home.

I'm dizzy I need to stay here and get an x-ray. I say

She picked me up in her arms.

Your fine. Arizona says.

She had a deep rumble to her voice and as the door opened she stepped out to people watching us.I could see Lexie standing at the door with Sofia in her arms.

I I don t understand what is going on,will you please tell me why you are acting like this? I asked once back at Teddy s.

Arizona gave me a guilty look before looking down at her feet.

Im going to take Sofia into the next room. Lexie said

I was the first thing she has said since showing up this morning.

Arizona?

My voice held no question about what I wanted,someone was going to tell me whats going on.

Calliope I was born and made to be an assassin, that was my only job, well that and reproduce super humans like myself. But there was never a need for me since i wouldn t reproduce,Lexie and Kepner and others are like me but they can t have babies at all. So they decommissioned us and left us in the care of my father, Colonel Daniel Robbins. She says moving over to walk over to the window.

Ok?

I went to med school because I wanted to help people, knowing the only reason I was alive was to be a killer. I couldn t live with that there had to thing that came from me that was good.

Why didn t you tell me this before? I asked walking over to her.

I couldn't tell you that Calliope, what was going to say? Oh the American and Australian are working together to breed super soldier wouldn t have gone over well with you, and even if it did what would have happened if your father would have gotten had gotten a hold of that letter? You said it yourself that he read through all the mail you and Aria got until you left for College. She says looking at me.

She was right My father would have started asking questions or would have found a way to contact Arizona s father to ask him about what she was talking about.

Ok,your right,go on.

A fews of us started to show signs that we were becoming restless. So my dad created a program for us to keep us out of opened an private protection agency and that kept us out of trouble when it came to doing what we were made to do,Grey and Kepner are my partners they are the best after me,I trained them.

Arizona's eyes started to turn an electric blue and looked at me with the same blue and gold eyes,It was like looking right at two different Arizona s. The blue eye was her human half, angry and upset, but still gold her feral half ready to fight.

Ok I got that but what does that have to do with what is going on now?I ask watching her move across the room.

She was trying to walk out some of the pent up energy.

I did my time I wanted to be a doctor full time so I left the agency years ago to do that. My Dad keeps an eye on me but thats it, he never calls but this morning he called, he called to tell me a friend of his needed the best he has to look after his daughter. His friend is your father.

I had to sit down Aria had her own bodyguards with her 24/7, she was one of the worlds top paid models daddy wouldn t let her get away without them. I just talked to her on the phone yesterday after watching her day in the life an E. She was happy and upbeat and told me everything that was going on, we couldn't lie to each other now no matter what happen in the past,we had a good relationship now. So that only left me.

Wha...What is going on Arizona? I ask softly.

George told his uncles back in Ireland about what's going on, They are part of some group that believe that women are here to do the bidding of men. They are almost Nazi like when it comes to bloodline and keeping it pure. But more than anything women are slaves to them;no matter the when you gave him the divorce papers he called his uncle and told him. and they are going to deal with you. Arizona says coming over to where I'm sitting and taking my hands as she sat across from me on the coffee table.

How do they know its me? I asked

They have a mole,when they heard that they was going after you they went to your fathers hotel there in Dublin to contact him Calliope I will not let anything happen to you. she says

* * *

**Arizona**

Shortly after having our talk Callie went into the room and laid down, she said she just wanted to be I understood that so I let her be alone. I took Sofia and took her to play outside I understood that Calliope need some time to think about what was going to happen from this point. I smiled as Sofia started to move around the backyard laughing and playing with her shadow.

Arizona?

I turned around to see Callie standing at the door looking all kinds of confused and upset.I held open my arms and she ran into them and started to cry.

What am I going to do? She asked

Nothing,you have to do nothing. I will take care of you and Sofia. I say rocking her from side to side.

Sofia ran up and wrapped herself around our legs.

KISS! she said looking up at us.

That made Callie smile as we looked down at her,Callie looked back up at me and before i knew it she was kissing me.

I love you Arizona. She said

I love you too Calliope.

No I love you, I want to be with you. I want to go on dates and all that sappy stuff that I didn't get to do with George and all the others.

I smiled at her as i was leaning in to kiss her I heard a movement in the woods. I pushed Callie to the ground just as shots was fired hitting me in the shoulder.

Go go go! I yelled as Callie ran with Sofia into the house.

Callie! Teddy Called as I disappeared into the woods after whoever it was.

Where do you think your going? I asked grabbing him by the back of his neck.

Let me go!

I flung him down on the ground, he rolled over and looked up at me. Thats when I realized that he was no more than 16.

What the hell are you do ..

Arizona!

I turned back to the house when i heard Callie scream.I grabbed the boy by his shirt and picked up the rifle and headed back to the I reached the house I saw Teddy on the ground and Callie was being held back by April.

Lexie what happen?

Lexie grabbed the boy and put him in handcuffs.

Its Sofia,Arizona He shot her. Lexie said taking the rifle next to where i was holding it so she wouldn t smug the finger prints.

I ran over to Teddy to see what I could do.

Arizona your shot get back. She said

No

Get back! Get Callie! Teddy yelled at me

I turned around and grabbed Callie as she cried uncontrollably. Everything was happening so fast that I didn't notice that we was now in the hospital.

Now that we have her sedated I can take a look at your shoulder. Bailey said as I sat on the bed next to a sleeping Callie.

No Im fine. I say softly not looking away from Callie.

Arizona you have been shot in the shoulder, its through and through but it needs to be stitched up. Now I'm being nice and letting you stay with Callie, Now let me stitch you up. Bailey said

I let out a sigh and Bailey started to work on me.I was still trying to understand what happened.

I have to talk to that boy. I growl

You have to sit still thats what you have to do. Bailey said

This was my fault, I said i was going to protect them and I failed was in the OR and Callie had to be sedated and i was shot.

What a great protector I am. I say running my fingers through Callies hair.

Arizona you are just fine,I don't know what you are talking about and I dont want to know. But I know Dr Torres and more so I know Callie and I know that she doesn t trust just anyone. Shes not going to blame you for what happen, she will be angry and hurt, but she will not hate or blame you for what has happen. Bailey says as she puts bandages over the stitches.

I looked at Callie, she looked like she was so peaceful, I wanted to keep her doped up just so she wouldn't have to deal with the hell that

she was going to wake up to.

Bailey left us alone and i look Callies and before leaning in and kissing her lips.

I am going to get answers, and when I get what I want I promise George will pay for what he has started. I say before standing and leaving the room.

What are you doing?

I looked up to see Dr Meredith Grey walking along side me. She had a soft smile on her face, considering everything that was going on.

Looking for someone. I say

George is in on call room 6 with Izzie.

I stopped and looked at her trying to find out why she is telling me this.

Its not going to help.I know you're hurt and pissed off but hurting George isn t going to help at all. Meredith says.

How do you know? I asked growling at her.

Meredith smiled at me.

I don t know, I can't pretend to I know its not going to make Sofia come out that OR perfect or make Callies pain go not going to make the day start 's not going to do anything.

She was right she knew it and so did I.

I need to talk to him. I say

Ok I cant stop you from talking to him. But no fighting. Meredith says and starts walking.

I followed her to the on call room where a asian woman was standing outside the door.

hes s

till in there, I don't understand why anyone would want to keep having sex with has no stamina at all. She said

Cristina hush. Meredith says with a laugh.

I put my hand on the door and looked back at Meredith before pushing down on the handle. My enhanced hearing picked up on the springs bending and the squeak of the hinges that was too dull for any human to hear.

Izzie was the first to see me and she sat up as I closed the door behind me.

* * *

**Callie**

My eyes snap open too see Arizona sitting in a chair next to the bed.I had been awake for less than 5 minutes but I was trying to tell myself that what happen was just a nightmare. But the unique smell of the hospital told me that it wasn't.

Arizona?

Im so sorry Calliope I ..

How is Sofia where is she? I sat up.

She looked down at her hand and the tears started to chest started to constrict and i felt like I couldn't breath.I started to claw at my shirt in a attempt to get the weight of it off me.

Callie Callie stop your bleeding! Arizona was screaming

I cant breath ...why can't I breath?

Arizona grabbed my hands and held them down so I couldn t scratch at my chest leaned in and kissed me and I was about to pull back and yell at her for trying to kiss me at this time.

But I felt my lungs fill with air before she pull away for a short time before she repeating her actions a few times until my lungs started working on their own.

Sofia is in PICU. Arizona says

What why why is she there? What happen to my baby Arizona? I asked still trying to fight her hold on me.

She lost a lot of blood , I just came from giving her blood. She says slowly letting go of my wrist, I saw that she still had a IV line still in.

Whats that for? I asked

In Case I have to go back,my blood can t be outside my body for more than 45 seconds before it starts to die and becomes no use to anyone for anything.I have to be hooked up to her directly.

This was too much to take in right now,right now all I wanted was to see my child.

Come on I will take you too her. Arizona Says

She helps me out the bed and out the room that was when I realized the The time. It was quiet and I guess dark outside from the level of the lights.

Here I have to go make a few calls but I will be right 't move ok? Arizona says from the door of the room.

I gave her a soft ok before watching her walk away,.I know she feels like this is all her fault,I heard her talking to Bailey I was just too relaxed to open my eyes and say anything.

I looked at my little girl, she had two different IV lines in her arm and a small oxygen mask on to help her breath.I let out a relieved sigh my baby could have tubes all over the place and be on life the hurt irrational side of me wanted to blame Arizona,to say this was all her fault. But it wasn't this had nothing to do with her and everything to do with George and his racist uncles.

God please make them pay for this. Sofia is all I have she is my everything and if something should happen to her .

I wipped wildly at my eyes, I didn't want to think about what I would do if I lost my child.

I was holding her tiny hand in mine while running my fingers through her hair when I looked up too see a man standing at the door.

Dont be alarmed I'm not here to hurt you, I'm Daniel Robbins, Arizonas father. he said

I was still fearful because of the way he looked at Sofia as he walked up to the side of her bed.

What did you do Arizona? He said looking at Sofia

This is not her fault. I snapped at him.

No not this, but what happens next when she wakes up, that is her fault ..You have no idea what she has just done! he hissed at me

She Saved my daughters life is what she did! I say jumping up from my chair.

How am I going to explain this to the UN,What do you think I am to tell them young lady? He asked me.

I don t give a fuck what you tell them but I can promise you if anyone comes after me Arizona or my child; it won't be you daughter you will have to worry about. I run my hands through my hair. You wouldn't have to tell them anything if you and your friends didn t go playing God and mutate her DNA.

Dont try to talk to me about something you know nothing about. Daniel says.

No I don't know anything about this Daniel but I know Arizona,And I know how she can't sleep because she hears everything. I know how she gets frustrated because she doesn't understand what is going on with her body and she won t let me touch her because she wants to jump on me a rip my clothes off.I know that I care more about her than any person other than my child, enough to stand up to you and everyone of your secret saved my child and she saved me and I don't care what you think or what you say I will take you all down with my own hands if anything should ever happen to either of them.I know that I love her and when I look into her eyes that she is where i and my child are meant to I know that I want to have as many of her babies as I can.

He took a step back from the bed and me then turned to leave only to be stopped by Arizona.I didn't even see her standing there and I was facing the door.

Why did you come here? She asked softly

I wanted to tell you that Dublin Metropolitan Police have Georges uncles in custody. While there little group are anti everything they are more on the quiet side and hate that the O Malleys have brung the watchful eye of the government to them. He says

You couldn t have called me to tell me that? I dont want you around me, the only thing you bring is aravation.

Arizona walked past him to look at Sofias chart .

Do you know how long we have been waiting to see if we could get you blood to .

It happen so fast it was like a flash or light, I blinked and Arizona had her father against the wall by his neck.

I am done with that,I did my time and now it is in the past. No more test no more needles no more of that.I told you I have moved on with my life.

But Arizona

NO I said no.

She dropped him and stepped away from him.

Leave here dad and don't come back. I dont want to see you or anyone from your camp ever again. she said her voice was quiet again.

She turned back to Sofia and ran her hand through her dark hair.I watched him walk out the room and hopefully out of our lives forever. I have no idea what the hell he was so happy about and I will be sure to ask her later, but right now i just want Sofia to wake up.


End file.
